Rubb-dora's Box
(Opening shot; fade in to the outside of the Lookout at daytime. Cut to the inside; Rubble is cleaning up. He picks up some pup toys with his shovel and places them on inside a shelf. Next, he moves to a bookshelf and tidies up the books that have been misplaced. Third, he puts a blue toy ball into a toy chest. He reacted in surprise when he saw the other pups come in--- Chase, Marshall, Skye, Zuma and Rocky. The mixed breed is holding a red ball) Chase/Marshall/Skye/Zuma/Rocky: Good morning, Rubble Rubble: Morning, everyone! Zuma: Whatcha you up to, dude? Rubble: I’m just cleaning up (He grabs a pillow and fluffs off the dust on it) Rocky: Yuck. Wouldn’t you rather play instead? Rubble: Guys, I really want to, but I promised myself that I clean up. I’ll come outside to play when I’m finished Chase: Wow. That’s really responsible of you, Rubble. (Zuma gets confused) Zuma: Chase. What does responsible mean? Chase: Being responsible means doing the most important things first before playing Zuma: Oh. (smiling) That makes sense Rocky: Come on, pups! Let’s go play (He leaves the Lookout, leaving the others confused) Skye: Well, I don’t think I want to leave Rubble to do this job alone Marshall: Yeah. We can help, right, Rubble? Rubble: But don’t you guys want to go out and play? I’m sure I can handle cleaning up by myself Skye: We’re friends. And friends help each other Rubble: Well...sure! Come on. (Rocky enters) Rocky: Guys? What’s going on? (The others grabbed brooms) Chase: We’re going to help Rubble clean up the Lookout Rocky: (sighs) You know what? I guess I can help as well Chase: What are we waiting for? Let’s clean (Dissolve to a while later; toys/papers/crayons still scatter all over the floor. Now, only Rocky is absent) Zuma: Wow. I didn’t think cleaning up would take this long Rubble: It looks like the cleaning will take a while Skye: I bet it’ll take less time if we had the animatronics to help Rubble: Oh, them. Are they coming? Chase: They couldn’t make it. They’re at a comic con convention Marshall: I wonder where that is Rubble: (looks around) Wait a sec. Where’s Rocky? (Cut to outside the Lookout; said pup plays happily with his ball, laughing. He kicks far...and it crashes through the door. Rocky gasps and runs inside) Rocky: Sorry, guys. Should’ve kicked it that hard. (Rubble gives him a broom) Rubble: Here you go Rocky: Wait! I need my ball (Before he could grab it, the bulldog tosses it through the broken door) Rocky: Oh come on! I was about to do my best kick ever! Rubble: Well, it’s important that you help a friend with clean-up Rocky: You did most of the work Rubble: I don’t see someone helping out… (eyeing Rocky) ...Rocky Rocky: (sighs) Fine (He walks off with the broom) Rubble: Good (He walks toward the closet and surveys the neatness inside) Rubble: What is...that? (The pup reaches out and sets down a box on the floor; it is dark purple with several red stars all over it, except on the lid. On it is a large dark brown circle with six red Xs inside) Rubble: This is weird. (The others approached him) Chase: What’s happening? Zuma: What’s that box? Rubble: It’s obviously not ours. I don’t remember any of us having this Skye: Maybe someone put it in there Rocky: I’ll bet it’s one of Medley’s evil plans to put a curse on the Lookout Marshall: (sighs) Rocky, there’s no way Medley would just give people random and creepy boxes Chase: Let’s not jump to conclusions here, pups. Let’s go to Medley and other bad guys we know to make sure they have nothing to do with this box (Cut to Medley and Gene’s lair. Both sulked at the friends) Medley: (sourly) Of course I have nothing to do with this box! And neither does Gene Gene: (giddily) Though I have to admit, that box looks pretty darn cool! Rocky: (suspiciously, advancing toward Gene) So you’re saying you did it. Am I right? (Rubble covers his mouth) Rubble: (to Rocky) Can you just stop it already? We don’t know if they’re telling the truth or not Medley: (sourly) Uh, yes. I most certainly am not lying when I said I have nothing to do with that box Gene: And neither do I. So, do us a favor; get your stinky little hindquarters out of here (Cut to the gang meeting up with Sierra and Walcott near a marsh) Rocky: (suspiciously, to the evil duo) Does this box look familiar to both of you, or are you gonna act like this box never rang any bells to you? (Zuma facepalms) Chase: Rocky, I think you should let me ask the questions Sierra: (sourly) First of all, I have no idea what that box is. Second, if you’re gonna go around accusing villains, do it somewhere else but here Walcott: Obviously, we have nothing to do with that box (Mayor Humdinger at his hideout) Mayor Humdinger: No way, I don't even know this box (Jumpsnare near a tree) Jumpsnare: What do you mean? I’ve never seen this box in my life (The Stink Bugs sitting on a tire) Lemon: You creeps literally got the wrong people (Seamere at a pizza restaurant) Seamere: (sourly) Th-That box is just d-downright ugly. I d-don’t even want to t-take a s-s-second look a-at it. (Rocky gets in his face) Rocky: (suspiciously, to the serpent animatronic) Are you sure? Seamere: (sighs, irritated) Yes. I-I’m sure Rocky: But you sound nervous. Right? Seamere: (sourly) Th-That’s how I talk. I-I can’t h-help it Chase: Well, we are so sorry to interrupt. Come on, pups (He and the others left. Cut to them approaching the ghosts’ lair) Rocky: Chase. I doubt Kerogine would know anything about the box Rubble: Yeah. What would he know? Skye: I’m sure Chase knows what he’s doing. And besides, Kerogine and Phantabus have things no one else has Marshall: They know when things would turn out okay or not. Or when evil is going to strike Zuma: That’s true, because I totally don’t know anyone else who would predict the future Chase: Let’s just go and see what they have to say about the box. You’ll never know. This box could be a good-luck charm or a curse. Who knows? (They approached the door and Chase knocks. Instantly, the door opens and they entered. Kerogine approaches from the shadows) Kerogine: Why, hello, everyone Chase: Hey Kerogine: (sees the box Rubble is holding) Oh, that’s very strange Rubble: Tell me about it Kerogine: Where did that come from? Rubble: It was in the closet back home. I don’t know how it got there Marshall: So that’s why we came to see you Zuma: We want to know if that box means something to you Kerogine: I see. Now...let me take a closer look at it (He eyes the box suspiciously. Just then, a ring of red and brown light circles his eyes for a brief second and his face holds an expression of disbelief and shock) Kerogine: Oh, this is not good Skye: What is it? Rocky: But you haven’t seen what’s inside it yet. (takes the box) Here, let me open it (Just then, Phantabus comes out of the shadows and snatches the box away from the pup) Phantabus: Don’t even do it! Rocky: What? Kerogine: This will sound a bit silly to all of you, but that box...you must never open it Zuma: Why? Marshall: Not even a peek? Kerogine: No. Please, listen to us. You must never open that box Phantabus: There is something in it that should never be released into this world. I don’t want to say what it is, but it’s not very good Rubble: Are they evil spirits? Phantabus: Please! Don’t try to push the subject further Zuma: Is it really that bad? Kerogine: Listen. We do not want to say what’s inside the box. You might not like what would happen if you open it (Rubble looks at the box again) Phantabus: So, tell us, young construction dog; where did you find that box? Rubble: In the closet back at the Lookout. I don’t even know how it got there Phantabus: And you didn’t open it, right? Rubble: Nope Phantabus: Good Rubble: But does this box mean anything else to you guys besides what’s in it? Kerogine: Well, you did say that box was in your house, right? Rubble: Yes Kerogine: And you didn’t know it was there until today, correct? Rubble: Yes (The ghosts take another closer look at the box. Then, they reacted with shock) Kerogine: Then...you might not have knew about the...pup before all of you joined he PAW Patrol Rubble: Wait. There was another pup before we joined the PAW Patrol? Kerogine: It’s no lie. There was another construction pup before all of you joined the PAW Patrol. It was a long time ago, way before all of you joined the PAW Patrol. That pup had discovered the box. He didn’t know why it looked so strange, so he asked the town’s psychic about the strange box. The psychic said that the box contains dangerous spirits and that it should never be opened. But...being quite an ignorant fool he is, the box opened. And well...he paid the price for his ignorance (All but him and his light blue partner gasped) Zuma: What happened after that? Kerogine: Nobody really knows what happened to him since that day. Some believe he ran away from Adventure Bay for some reason, while others believed he got kidnapped Marshall: Did they manage to find him? Kerogine: Unfortunately, the victim was never found. His sudden disappearance caused the other members and his family to worry, so they formed a search party to find the missing pups. Days and days passed, until...yes, they were able to find his. He was in a cabin that was along the outskirts of the city Rubble: Is he okay? Kerogine: He was not. They only found what remains of him (The pups gasped, fear and shock on their faces) Zuma: So...he’s…? Kerogine: Yes. Very unfortunate for him to suffer that way Rubble: That’s terrible Phantabus: Yes. Very tragic. But you promise to never open that box? Rubble: Yes. I promise (Dissolve to the pups at the Pup Park; Rubble still has the box. He shakes it a bit) Rubble: I know I’m not allowed to open it, but what could be inside it? Rocky: Then just open it Rubble: No. Kerogine and Phantabus just told me that I should never open it Zuma: But, man. Aren’t you just a little bit curious? So much that you really want to open it Rubble: I do! Wait...what? Oh, nice try, guys. (to Marshall and Skye) You see what Rocky and Zuma are doing right now? Skye: Just ignore them Marshall: (approaching the box) Here, why don’t you let us handle it? (Rubble moves the box) Rubble: No! I bet curiosity is gonna control you and cause you to open the box. Now here’s my final warning; Stay --- away --- from --- the --- box! (Skye and Marshall backed away a bit at his sudden outburst) Skye: Okay. We promise we won’t do it (Just then, Rocky quickly snatches the box from Rubble’s grip) Rubble: Hey! (Rocky runs off laughing and holding the box over his head) Rocky: I got it! (half-crazed laugh) Zuma, I got it! (Rubble gets in front of him) Rubble: I’ll have to stop you right there, sir! Rocky: Aw, come on, Rubble! Rubble: No. (Zuma walks over) Zuma: You’re acting like that’s your secret box Rubble: No I am not (Zuma tries to open the box, but Rubble holds the box to himself) Zuma: Aw, come on. We’re curious. And besides, we love secrets Rubble: You want to tell your secrets and then I’ll tell you some of mine? Rocky: Totally! Hmmm...secretly...I’m a little bit crazy Rubble: Woah. I’ll never look at you the same way again, Rocky. Gosh (Zuma clears his throat and taps on the box) Rubble: Tell me some more secrets Rocky: Okay. I love the colors purple and green, I'm scared of mice, I have an imaginary friend named Josh, and I don’t like the color yellow. That’s all I have Zuma: Okay. My turn. I prefer chocolate ice cream over vanilla, I sometimes sleep in the closet, I am scared of ghosts and clowns, and I talk to flowers when I’m upset. That’s about it Rubble: Gasp. I never would’ve guessed… Zuma: Now can you open the box? Rubble: No way! Didn’t you hear what Kerogine and Phantabus said? This box is not supposed to be opened! It should never be opened! (turns away) And I hope it says that way. It’s obvious you don’t know the story of...Pandora’s Box Rocky: What? Zuma: Pandora? How did the story go? Rubble: Pandora was given a box that is full of all of the evils in the world. When she opens it, all the evils flew out. She tries to close it, but there was one good thing that she had left in there Rocky: Why did she open it? Rubble: Because it was out of curiosity (Rocky and Zuma exchange looks, beginning to understand more) Rocky: Okay. That kinda makes sense. (The bulldog gets closer to the two) Rubble: Maybe if you’ve seen what is actually inside this box, you’d know why it should never be opened. Whatever is inside is a huge mystery to everyone and I better make sure it’s never opened! I’ve been told it’s never opened, and nobody should do it. (Zuma tries to open it, but Rubble swipes it away.) No one! Not even...Kerogine and Phantabus Zuma: Okay (Chase, Marshall and Skye walk over to the three) Chase: Rocky, Rubble, Zuma. Don’t you guys want to play butterfly ball with us? Marshall: We were wondering why you were taking so long Rubble: Sorry. I just want to make sure no one tries to open the box (Cut to frame all but Rocky and the mysterious box) Rubble: But I am constantly on the alert. You’ll never know when someone’s going to… (And he gasps when he discovers that the box is gone. Cut to Rocky running and laughing while carrying the box, but then he bumps into one infuriated pup) Rubble: Rocky, what do you think you’re doing?! No one is supposed to open that box, so hand it over! (He grabs for the box, but Rocky pulls it to himself. Cut to each speaker as they pull at the box) Rocky: But Rubble --- (straining) --- I must know what’s inside! Rubble: No, Rocky! That box has something dangerous in there that should never be released into this world! Rocky: Come on, just a peek? Rubble: Didn’t you hear what Kerogine and Phantabus said?! That box is to never be opened! (Rocky and Rubble strain as they fight over the box. Just then, Rubble stops) Rubble: (icily) So...it has come to this. (takes the box away) And you have no idea of the dangers that lurk in this box! (turns to Rocky) Get this through your head, Rocky, or should I say, Sir Likes-To-Cause-Trouble-A Lot; the box should never, and I repeat, never be opened! If I see you trying to open it one more time, we won’t be friends anymore! Rocky: But...we’re supposed to be… (eyes get big and sad) ...friends forever. (approaching Rubble slowly) I’m sorry. I just couldn’t help myself. I know the box should not be opened. I promise I won’t act like that again Rubble: Well...I guess I can’t be upset with you over this any longer. After all, this box holds very interesting things. I mean, how can you resist the greatest mystery ever? Rocky: I don’t know… (holds out paw) ...So are we friends again? Rubble: Totally (The others approach) Skye: Good to see you pups friends again Marshall: Yes (He looks at the sky and notices that the sky has changed to an evening sky, and the sun is setting) Marshall: And it looks like it’s getting late Zuma: Yeah. We should head home (Cut to nighttime at the Lookout, then cut to a terrified Rubble lying inside his pup house with the blanket over his head. The box is sitting next to his pup house) Rubble: What could be in that box that Phantabus and Kerogine warned me not to open? They did say there’s something evil inside it, so what could it be? Maybe it’s a cursed jewel. (goes a bit deeper in the blankets) Or maybe there’s a portal inside that takes you into an alternate dimension. (even deeper, sounding a bit fearful) Or maybe there’s a small mutant inside that can turn into a huge beast once it’s angered! (shivers) Or even worse! Maybe it’s the ghost of that pup that got his life taken away simply by opening that box!! (He screams and looks at the box) Rubble: I know it’s none of my business, but...I have to know what’s inside it. What’s that box anyway? Is it supposed to protect me...or…? (Sighing to himself, he picks up the box and looks at it for a bit) Rubble: Okay, you know what? I don’t think I can take this anymore. I have to find out what’s in this box (He takes in a couple of deep breaths. Slowly and carefully, he reaches for the lid and very sluggishly, lifts the lid up for a bit. He cringes as he does this) Rubble: Okay...no explosions so far… (He continues to lift the lid up and cautiously opens one eye to look down inside the box. All he found is a…) Rubble: Lightbulb? (Cut to said object, then back to a slightly disappointed pup) Rubble: Wow. All that worrying over a lightbulb? Just how can that pose a threat to the world? (He closes the box and puts it back next to his pup house. Then he goes back to sleep) Rubble: Heh. A lightbulb. Really? Nothing dangerous about that, right? (Pan to the box. Suddenly, a red glow surrounds it and it begins to vibrate violently. Fade to black) (Fade to Chase sleeping in his pup house. He wakes up to the sound of metal clanging. Hearing that, he gets out of his pup house, and runs inside the garage) Chase: Hello? (Silence. He looks around a bit) Chase: Ryder? (He was shocked to find him walking into a dark room.) Chase: Ryder, what is ---? (He gasps when the garage door closes. Chase knocks on it a few times) Chase: Ryder? (Said boy walks in, concerned) Ryder: Chase? What is it? Chase: Ryder? But...you were in there Ryder: What do you mean? I was in the lobby the whole time (The pup stood looking confused and terrified as Ryder leaves the scene; he thinks for a bit) Chase: It couldn’t have been… (Gasp.) ...Oh no! (He runs out of the garage. Cut to Rubble in a color-changing vortex and being held by large wires that resembles a hand. He tries to break free from the grip) Rubble: Let...me go! (Zoom out a bit to frame who is hold him. It is the same lightbulb found the box last night. Handfuls of changes have appeared on it, though; it appears to stand ten-feet tall, has swirly wires and a zig-zag wire for eyes and a mouth, respectively, loose wires serve as arms and legs for the monster. It will be named Voltong) Rubble: (looking up at the monster) Let me go now! Voltong: HA! Why should I?! That’s what you get for opening that box! Rubble: Look, I’m sorry, okay? I should’ve opened that box! Voltong: Really? You’re gonna have to do better than that, little doggie! I’m not letting you go! Rubble: Why not?! (Zoom out further to frame the other pups approaching the monster. Cut to them stopping and getting a good look at the large lightbulb) Zuma: Wow! A lightbulb? Marshall: And it’s huge! Skye: Do you think it’s dangerous? Rocky: (smiling) Maybe this guy can light up the whole planet! Marshall: Rocky, honestly, we should be concerned and afraid about this! Chase: What’s a giant lightbulb doing here? (Cut to Rubble) Rubble: Oh, Chase! And everyone else! Thank goodness you’re here! Skye: Rubble! What’s going on? (The monster looked down at the five. Cut to him and Rubble) Voltong: Oh. Are those you pathetic little puppy pals? Rubble: They’re not pathetic! And yes, those are my friends! Now let me go! Voltong: Whatever Rubble: Just let me go! Please? Voltong: Ha! Never in a million years, crazy! Rubble: But I said please Voltong: That’s not going to work (Cut to the five down below) Rocky: Seriously, why is there a huge talking lightbulb here? (At that moment, Kerogine and Phantabus arrived on the scene) Kerogine: Rubble, what have you done? Skye: Huh? Phantabus: He opened the box, even when we told him not to! (Cut to the troubled pup) Rubble: I’m sorry, Kerogine and Phantabus! I guess curiosity got the better of me! (Back to the ghosts; the other pups approached them) Skye: What can you ghosts do? Kerogine: Hold on. I’ve got an idea (Cut to him, Voltong, and Rubble) Kerogine: I demand you release the bulldog. Release him...now! (eyes glow) Release the bulldog, Voltong! (Said monster backs away a bit when he saw the eyes glow) Voltong: What? Kerogine; I said… (eyes glow brighter, then turn red) ...release...the bulldog...now Rubble: (to Voltong) You heard the ghost! Let me go! Voltong: (suddenly angry, to Kerogine) Why, look at you now! You think you can scare me with eyes like those! But noooooooo, it seems like you’re too scared to fight me, right? (The purple ghosts gets angrier and comes closer to Voltong, his eyes now glowing a darker red) Kerogine: (in a dark voice) You better release him, or else… Voltong: HA! Or else what? (His silly question is answered when a red aura surrounds Kerogine’s body. It gets bigger the angrier he gets. Still no slight reaction to the lightbulb monster) Voltong: Hmph...still doesn’t scare me (Phantabus suddenly appears in front of the monster’s face) Phantabus: Listen to what Kerogine says. You better let go of Rubble, and you better do what he says. Otherwise he’ll use his special attack on you! Voltong: Humph...what’s so special about his special attack? Phantabus: (smirking) Oh, you’ll see… (to Voltong) Now say one more rude remark to him, I dare you! (The lightbulb looks a bit confused, but then he smirked) Voltong: HA! If you insist! Hey Kerogine, I think you’re the biggest, weirdest, stupidest, dumbest, ugliest, and scariest dirt bag I’ve ever laid my massive eyes on! And plus, I bet the only reason you’re purple is because you’ve accidentally bathed in purple hair dye and you tried so hard to get the dye off, but you’re stupid enough to realize that hair dye stains (The purple ghost’s scowl becomes more terrifying, which does not scare Voltong in the slightest) Voltong: And I bet you becoming a ghost was a mistake. Perhaps your dad tried some kind of magic spell that accidentally turns you into a ghost. HA! Typical fathers! Am I right? (The bulldog is heard laughing at all the ridiculousness) Rubble: I’m sorry Kerogine, but that just sounds pretty funny! Voltong: Quiet, you fool! (Just then, the sky and ground turned dark red and the clouds black. Cut to Kerogine, still holding the scowl, then to the other pups and Phantabus. The smaller ones gather around the light blue dude) Marshall: (frightened) What’s going on? Phantabus: This is what happens when Kerogine is really angry Chase: Is he going to destroy something out of anger? I don’t like to see my friends do something like that.” Phantabus: But wait! It’s actually going to do some good Rocky: What do you mean? Phantabus: Just watch (Cut to the monster, looking at the sky. He glares back at Kerogine) Voltong: What do you think you’re doing, putting a curse on the whole planet? (Just then, Voltong starts to feel himself shrink slowly) Voltong: What the?! Wait! What is going on?! (Rubble smiles to himself, then glares at the monster) Rubble: You’re about to be taught a lesson, mister Voltong: What?! NO! NOOOOO!!!!! (He continues to shrink until he is roughly the size of an ant. The environment goes back to its normal coloration) Voltong: HEY! I’m ant-sized now! (Rocky, Marshall, and Zuma look closely at him) Rocky: How does it feel being an ant, huh? Marshall: (mocking) Not very fun now, is it? Zuma: (mocking) Hope you like being tiny (Rubble comes in as well) Rubble: Totally, now you’ll be squished! (A purple hand reaches in and grabs tiny Voltong; Kerogine holds him) Voltong: Kerogine! I’m sorry! Please, just let me go! Kerogine: I’ll let you go this time. Next time, I won’t go easy on you Voltong: No, please! You have to punish me! Please, I’ll do whatever you say! Kerogine: Okay, fine. I’ll punish you (The bulldog approaches him) Rubble: Kerogine, I hope you’re not mad at me for opening that box. I was just really curious Kerogine: Curiosity can get the better of you. But don’t worry, Rubble. It happens to everyone Rubble: Really? Wow. So...what can we do about, uh, Voltong? Kerogine: I think… (smirking) ...you should punish him (Rubble looks at him with confusion then at Voltong with an ominous glare and smile. Dissolve to the inside of the Lookout; the lightbulb trying to hold a broom) Voltong: This is the worst punishment ever! (Zoom out to frame Rubble standing in front of him and playing with a paddle ball) Rubble: Well, you did say you’d do whatever I ask you to (Voltong groans and tries to wipe off the dust from the floor. Fade to black) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season Three